


Run

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Supreme Leaders Poe and Kylo [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, First Time, First Time Hand Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, POV Ben Solo, Protective Poe Dameron, Rating May Change, Virgin Ben Solo, Warnings May Change, virgin Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe going with Ben the night Luke thought of killing him may change the galaxy.





	1. Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ben stumbled away from the wreckage of the hut, already feeling like he was about to vomit. He knew that Uncle Luke hated him. He’d known that for a long time now. 

He never thought his uncle would want him dead. 

He had to get to safety. The other Jedi? They’d never believe him. From their point of view, Luke was the savior and Ben was just a failure. Who would they believe, really? 

Probably Luke. 

But there was one person here who could most likely believe Ben. And that was Poe. Poe Dameron, who always believed in him. Poe, who he loved. 

He stumbled towards the door of Poe’s house and knocked. After what seemed like far too long, Poe answered, groggy and tousle-haired and still so beautiful. “Ben? Are you okay?”

”I have to leave.”

”Why?” 

“My uncle...tried to kill me.” 

Poe actually looked like he’d been struck in the gut. Ben couldn’t say that he blamed him. He was still in shock himself. 

“Ben...”

”He was standing over me with a lightsaber,” Ben said. “I fought...I think I stopped him, at least. I have to leave before one of his fellow Jedi comes for me.”

“I’ll go with you,” Poe said, softly. 

Ben paused. He should be overflowing with joy. And yet, he couldn’t help but think of how much Poe would be put in danger if he came with Ben. Painting a big red target on his back that meant that any ally of Skywalker’s — Ben couldn’t call this man his uncle — could come after Poe, try and hurt him...

”You don’t want to do that — ’’

”I can defend myself,” Poe said. “I have a blaster.”

”That’s not what I mean. What if...what if you get targeted because of me?”

Poe stepped forward and took Ben’s hands. “You’re worth the whole Corellian hells. More than that, actually. I’m not going to leave you.”

Ben would have to be such an idiot to give that up. That amount of devotion, that amount of loyalty. 

“So where do we go?” Poe said. 

“Wherever we need to,” Ben said. And even heading off to the hangar with BB-8 in tow, Ben knew that as long as Poe was with him, everything would be all right. 


	2. Truth of Sentience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ben and Poe have their first time — on a ship in hyperspace, fleeing for their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was when the ship was in hyperspace that they actually had time to talk. Ben didn’t know where they were going exactly — the best he could gather was the Unknown Regions, somewhere where Luke Skywalker’s friends couldn’t find them.

(He couldn’t call that monster his uncle anymore. Not after what he’d done)

“So, the Unknown Regions, huh?” Poe said. “Maybe we can be safe there.”

”We have to be.” Ben sighed. “I mean...I don’t know what we’d do. Settle down, adopt a pet...”

Poe grinned, brightly. “As long as I was with you, it would be worth it.”

”Really?”

”Really.” Poe leaned in, squeezed Ben’s hand, and Ben felt his heart flutter all of a sudden. Then, “You okay, Ben? I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

“Not really.” Ben’s heart was already beating madly against his chest.

Poe drew away, and Ben already felt a stab of pain because that touch was gone.

“You’re not making me feel uncomfortable. You never could.” Ben took a deep breath. “I just...there’s something I need to tell you, Poe.”

Three words. Simple, but powerful enough to make Ben feel like he held a grenade. 

“Is it something I did?”

”No. I love you.”

He watched Poe’s face carefully before seeing it brighten, and Poe’s eyes come alive. “Ben...”

”Did I — ”

”No.” Poe practically beamed. “I love you too.”

They leaned in, close, and it took a while to get past such troubling things as noses, but when Ben felt soft lips beneath his own, it was more than worth just about any of it. They explored, Ben truly delving in to taste Poe, and he could already feel the heat in his veins build and burn. They broke away, Ben gasping, Poe holding him, and Ben could swear these touches and embraces were driving him to madness. Maybe...maybe he needed this, just a reminder that he was, after all, sentient after everything that happened.

”Tell me what you need, Ben,” Poe said, and Ben nodded.

”Could we...” He swallowed; even saying the words felt intimidating. He reached towards Poe’s shirt button, tentatively. “There’s a lot I want to learn about you. How you taste, how you feel, how you sound. I want to make love to you, Poe; I want to give you pleasure, I want to give you everything I have.”

”Please.” Poe’s voice was soft, gentle, and they began their undoing of clothes. Stripping them away, quickly, and Ben felt his skin flush even as Poe stripped away his robes. He couldn’t help but feel self-conscious — would Poe still want him, seeing what was underneath?

Poe, meanwhile, looked like there was no one else in the galaxy that he’d rather want. “You’re beautiful.”

”So are you.” Poe’s body was a blend between curviness and compactness. It was perfect, Ben couldn’t help but think. Poe was perfect. 

They fell into a rhythm of their lovemaking in that moment, where they mostly improvised. They’d never done this before, so they mostly relied on what felt good, and it felt so incredibly good. Ben couldn’t help but gasp out “please” and “more”, even as Poe found the perfect places on his body to make him feel good. A kiss there, a nibble there, everything was perfect. Then Poe’s hand curled around his aching shaft, and it felt so good — the friction, the stroking, Poe attending to his neglected parts in a way that was so tender Ben wanted to cry. And the way Poe looked at him — it was tender and heated and focused even as Ben practically thrust into his hand and moaned. 

“Am I doing this right?” Poe said. 

“More than right. Please, Poe...”

Ben continued to all but hump Poe’s hand, feeling outright obscene but loving it, loving the pleasure. He arched back, all but writhing beneath Poe’s hand before he came — splattering Poe’s hand with white. Even coming down from his climax, he felt like there was a certain release of tension, a certain relief, a pinnacle that he was now coming down from. 

Poe was still erect, his shaft pressing against his belly, and even amidst his looser, more relaxed feeling, Ben wondered if it was possible to do something for Poe. To give him pleasure, as he’d given Ben. He looked at Poe and said, “I want...” He swallowed; how did he articulate what he wanted? “You gave me pleasure. I want to give you pleasure, if you let me.”

”You want to?” 

“Yes.” 

Poe moaned softly, and it was one of the most beautiful things that Ben had heard. “Please...”

Ben’s hand seemed to all but engulf Poe’s shaft, and his hand shook — he’d never pleasured anyone before, never been pleasured, and mostly he was just improvising, attending to Poe’s likely neglected parts like Poe had done for him. Poe moaned as Ben stroked, his beautiful, sweet face contorted in pleasure even as Ben lovingly stroked and caressed. 

“Stars, you’re beautiful," Ben murmured. “So beautiful." 

Poe bucked into his hand, thrusting against it, little pants and moans coming from his mouth, and praise too, praise like “perfect” and “you feel so good" and “I love it — I love you” and things like that. Praise that felt like clarity, like bacta smeared over wounds. It only encouraged Ben. Encouraged him to stroke, to caress, until Poe was coming into his hand. 

Poe stumbled towards the nearest bunk, snuggled beside Ben — and it felt nice, Ben couldn’t help but think, the closeness, Poe stroking his hair. He murmured softly, “Thank you.”

”Anything,” Poe said. “Anything.”


	3. Capture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Poe are captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There was no sunlight in space, but Ben could definitely imagine it flowing through the windows even as he stirred in Poe’s arms, even as Poe pressed the lightest of kisses to his shoulder. Ben turned to look at him. “It’s morning, isn’t it?”

Poe smiled. “Could be.” He sighed. “Damn, but I’m kind of sticky. Wonder if there’s a sonic shower around here...”

 There was. Even entering it, Ben looked up and down Poe’s body, suddenly feeling like now that he’d seen Poe naked, it was hard to curb his arousal. Poe was perfectly proportioned, and even the softness beneath his navel was cute and endearing. 

“Poe...” Articulating what he wanted — to put his hands on Poe’s body and wash him — was difficult, but he could try, at least. Do or do not be damned. “May I? Wash you, that is.”

Poe’s breathing hitched, and his eyes dilated. "Please, Ben...”

Ben could not refuse him. 

Poe whimpered even as Ben rubbed shampoo on his scalp, washing gently, and Ben massaged his scalp, running fingers through intoxicatingly thick black hair. He rinsed it, before starting on Poe’s body — and even touching that expanse of golden skin, massaging around Poe’s dark brown nipples, was enough to make Poe whimper again, moan as Ben teased them to hardness. Ben’s hands then glided towards Poe’s stomach. 

Poe looked over at Ben, tried as if by instinct to suck in his stomach, but Ben caressed his sides lightly. “It’s okay.”

”It’s...” Poe grimaced. “It’s not very...y’know...I mean, I’ve — ’’

Ben kissed him lightly. “I like it,” he said. “Really." In the end, Ben supposed, it was just an endearing detail, Poe’s not-quite-flat stomach. A detail to worship quietly. As part of him as a freckle or a scar. 

He continued to wash Poe’s body, rubbing soap over it, even as Poe arched against the sonic shower wall in pleasure and utter contentment. Ben couldn’t help but feel a certain twinge of satisfaction, knowing he managed to wring this out of Poe. He continued to wash his legs, his well-formed thighs — kriff, Poe was so beautiful, and Ben wanted him badly, but he had to restrain himself as he washed Poe, massaged out cricks in his back, much to Poe’s gratitude. 

Finally, Ben dropped to his knees. 

Poe looked down. “What do you have in mind?”

”I want to pleasure you,” Ben said, “With my mouth.” He couldn’t quite say “suck your cock”, as wonderfully explicit as it sounded. 

"Please, Ben.”

Ben kissed the palm of Poe’s hand before taking Poe’s shaft in hand, and taking the head into his mouth. He licked and sucked, hoping against hope that he wouldn’t dribble inexplicably all over Poe’s shaft, that he was doing this right. He took Poe in deeper, following Poe’s moans as he did so — and judging by Poe’s encouraging babbling and petting his hair, he was doing well. 

He looked up at Poe, who was moaning even as Ben sucked him, trying not to choke Ben even as Ben stroked and licked and sucked. Poe murmured nonsense, words like “beautiful” and “more” and “please” and so many others, and Ben could not deny him. 

Poe gasped, shook like a leaf against the shower wall, swore, and Ben knew that he was never letting Poe go. He possessively squeezed Poe’s buttocks and Poe cried out, and Ben continued to pleasure Poe with his mouth until Poe murmured, “Stop.”

Ben did, drawing off Poe. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah. It’s just...I don’t want to choke you...”

”Come inside me.” Ben already wanted to taste Poe’s orgasm. To swallow down his climax. “I can take you.”

Poe nodded, and Ben returned to his ministrations, and when Poe did come, shaking and trembling and gasping and so beautiful as he cried out Ben’s name, Ben swallowed it all down. It was salty, warm, and strong, but it was Poe, and Ben found he loved it. He swallowed until Poe was spent, moaning at the oversensitivity of his shaft. 

Ben drew off, placed a kiss to the tip of Poe’s shaft, before looking up at his obviously sated lover. Poe was a vision post-orgasm — he was a vision always, but stars, his face, his exposed throat...

Ben wiped his mouth, and stood up, wincing a bit. Poe drew him into an embrace, and Ben sighed contentedly even feeling their bodies fuse together in the hug. 

“How are your knees?” Poe said. 

“Little sore,” Ben said. 

“Sorry.”

”It was worth it." Ben said. 

“You did so well,” Poe said. “You did beautifully, Ben.”

They dressed, just in time to feel a tug on the shuttle and BB-8 wheeling in to start beeping urgently. Poe and Ben squatted beside BB-8 even as BB-8 beeped. 

“Great. Just great.” Poe sighed. “So we’re caught in a tractor beam. Can we use a shroud to throw it off?”

BB-8 beeped. 

“Damn. Well, we’re not going down without a fight, are we?” Poe drew his blaster from his belt, Ben drew his lightsaber.

They were going to fight until the end. And that was the utmost truth.  


End file.
